Pups and the Psychopathic Devourer
Note: '''This story is non - canon to my series in the fanon wiki. It is also my first story in the Creepypasta. Story Calm afternoon in Adventure Bay. Ryder was in the Lookout doing some adjustments to the command panel. Ryder: That should do it. Meanwhile Marshall and Padma came up the lift Marshall and Padma: Hey Ryder Ryder: hey pups anything I can do for you? Padma: Do you know where Hevy and Chase are, me and Marshall have plans with them. Ryder: They were called up for another investigation. If we know them.... Marshall: They are in a epic car chase. In another location. Chase: Freeze Thug: Like hell I am. He makes a run for his car, gets in and storms of. Hevy: Don't they ever learn? Chase: Never Hevy and Chase: Epic car chase. Both headed towards Hevy's BMW drove off at a high speed to catch the thug. Hevy: Alright you know what to do. Chase: Was it the blue or green button? Hevy: Green. Chase pressed the grenn button letting out two small machine guns at each side of the car. Hevy: Now shoot the wheels police force want him alive. Chase grabbed the controls and started shooting at the car wheels. RATATATATATATATATATATA And eventually he got the wheels causing him to crash at a tree. Hevy pulled over and he and Chase headed towards the thug who was all bloody. Thug: You fools you have no idea what you brought yourselves into. Chase: Save it for the trial. Thug:(chuckels) I won't make it till court. He will get me by then. Hevy: Who? Thug: The Psychopathic Devourer. Hevy: Ha he doesn't exist he is just a story for Halloween or campfires. Thug: No dog. I have seen him he ate many of my friends and now it's my turn. I believe that he has found his next prey or victims. At that moment a police car arrives. Officer: Thanks dogs I'll take it from here. Chase: Our pleasure. Police officer stats to walk towards the car and leaves with the thug. Chase: How do you know what he was talking about? Hevy: During my time in the military my comrades pulled a prank envolving the Devourer. We would tell each other stories about him. Chase: huh well back to the Lookout. They entered the car and drove off when Chase saw a dog figure going past them. Chase: You see that? Hevy: What? Chase: it looked like a husky and his eyes were glowing purple. Hevy: You're tired Chase, it's playing tricks on you. Chase (thought): I know what I saw but I won't see it again right? Back at the crash site. ???: Them two have a delicious look. I have their scent. I will go to them after I have dealt with that thug. Back at the lookout. Skye: So how did it go? Chase: it was actually one of the easiest cases we've solved. Hevy: The guy didn't put up a fight ether. Padma and Marshall come over. Padma: Hi Mel ( gives him a hug) you've heard the news. Hevy: No what happened? Marshall: That thug you caught died in his cell. Chase: What did he comit suicide? Ryder: No there were body parts in the cell. Hevy and Chase gave a concern looks at each other. Ryder: Oh and Chase your truck is still not in the Lookout. Chase: Oh I forgot about the truck. Hevy: Drop you off? Chase: Please ---time skip----- Chase: Meet you at the Lookout. Hevy: ok be careful driving, Ryder told me that there's a fog approaching. Chase: okay safety first. Hevy(thought):why do I have a feeling that I shouldn't leave him. Hevy drives off at a high speed leaving Chase on his own. Chase: Alright let's head back(starts driving). Later Chase's truck is bumbed by something forcing him of the road and hit a tree. Chase: Now I know how that thug felt like. At that point Chase heard a rattling noise in the bush and then the trees. Chase: Who's there? ???: I'm referred as a scary story but I'm telling you now that I am not a story. Chase: (gasps) Ryder you there? Ryder: Loud and clear Chase what up? Chase: There is someone here trying to kill me help. Hevy: I knew I shouldn't have left him alone. Where are you ? Chase: I'm at AAAAAHHHHHH Hevy: Ryder send his location to my car I'm getting him. Ryder: Already done. Hevy drives again at a high speed. At the unknown location Chase was pinned down by a husky with purple glowing eyes. Chase: Please don't hurt me. ???: Too late. The husky bites Chase in the space between his neck and shoulder and starts bleeding fast. Chase: ow ???: Hm I wounder how it tastes like (licks the blood in Chase's wound as he grunts in pain). This may be the tastiest yet. Hevy: Hey punkass The husky turns around and gets a straight punch in the muzzle. Pushing him back from Chase. Hevy: You mess with him you mess with me. ???: I'll deal with you later. And before you ask you know exactly who I am. Hevy: Now I do. So I must say come near us again and I will hunt you down and I will kill you. Devourer: The Psychopathic Devourer always gets his prey and never is brought down. All I have to say is good luck. The Devourer starts laughing as he disappears into the fog. Hevy checks on Chase and his injury. Hevy: Can you walk? Chase: I.....don't...think....I. ....can. Hevy: I'll carry you then. Sorry if it hurts. Hevy picked up Chase and placed him on the passenger seat. Hevy: Marshall can treat your injury when we get back. Try to get some rest meanwhile. Chase: Fine (dozing off to sleep). Hevy: He is not getting away with this. Hevy reached the Lookout and Chase was still fast asleep. Ryder and the pups were worried about their friend, nothing like this has happened before to him or anyone. '''WIP Category:Killing Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Stories Category:Murder Category:Death